truth or dare with the cullens
by Lucy121
Summary: The Cullen's play spin the bottle, truth or dare, and so u think u can dance. Will these games lead the Cullen's to a jail cell. normal parings. E/B, J/A, Em/R. And the pack. Set after breaking dawn. Story also on scribd by team-jacob1 also known as me!


Truth or Dare with the Cullens 

Bella's pov

Omg won't Emmett ever shut the fuck up I just want to go over and beat the shit out of him once again I forget I let my shield down and Edward could read my mind I was sitting beside him with his arm around my waist. I felt his hand tighten of course I couldn't feel any pain cause I'm a vampire. Nessie was up in her room with Jacob. They look so cute together but of course Edward had no idea he was up in her room. Oh… Shit. I guess I didn't mention that part to him I felt his grip on me lossen he shot up the stairs started yelling like serious does this dude ever fuking chill out seriously I know he is my husband and I love him very much. But like serious she is 16 years old he treats her like a 6 year old. I know he wishes she still was, but hey buddy kids grow up time to move on buddy boy. I don't know why he is so worried he has me. Isabella Marie Swan. Emmett and Rose were snuggled up on the love seat whispering in each others ears. I do not want to know what there talking about but knowing Emmett it's probably about sex like always seriously I swear that dude has mental problems. Alice and Jasper where god knows where most likely hunting. I looked back up the stairs I saw Edward dragging Jacob out by the ear. I swear I could see smoke coming off him. I got up from the couch and just gave Edward the death glare. I heard Emmett chuckle.

"Hey Edwerido looks like your chicks pissed at you" Emmett being the smartest he is had to make a fucking comment. I threw my head around to him, looked him dead in the eyes and screamed at him.

"That's it Emmet I have had it with you and your snarky comments!"

With that Emmett shut the hell up it's about fucking time. I walked up to Edward shook my head at him in discuss. I walked to the kitchen it was still stoked with food for Nessie and when Jacob comes around. I was looking through the cupboards I had know idea why but I grabbed the first thing I saw it happened to be a can of tuna perfect I opened the tin took a whiff of it god it smelt disgusting I never was a big tuna fan even when I was a human. I grabbed the can as I walked out the door I put the lid in the bin I peeked out the doorway I saw Edward still there with Jacob this time he was on the couch talking to Jacob. Edward had his back to me perfect my plan was in perfect motion. W8 back up why am I doing this oh yeah now I remember over protective parent. And also I'm board maybe after this I'll see if everyone wants to play truth or dare. Yeah brilliant idea Bella good job. W8 why am I talking to myself? Oh well. Back to the plan. I slowly tip toed from the couch I saw in the corner of my eye Emmett and Rose looking at me. I waved my hand at them put my hand up to my lips motioning them to shut up they nodded and went back to talking I saw Jacob he had spotted me I did the same thing I did to Rose and Emmett to him but this time Edward saw him nod he turned around with his mouth opened ready to speak and he was met with a moth full of tuna. Emmett, Rose and Jasper couldn't hold there laughter in anymore they just bursted out laughing I looked back at Edward and felt something disgusting on my cheek I wiped it off looked at my hand.

"No you didn't"

He had a smile on his face okay he wants to play it like that two can play it like that. Who does he think just spiting on me I thought he was a gentle man well apparently not. I got up walked over to Jacob and sat in the middle of them I turned my back to Edward layed down 'not knowing' Edward was there shuved my feet in his face and started talking to Jacob, Emmett and Rose completely ignoring Eddy.

"So you guys want to play truth or Dare?"

Just as I said that Alice and Jasper walked in through the front door.

"Everyone sit in a circle we are playing 3 different games NOW!" she ordered

Got for being a small little pixy she had a mouth on her she is so controlling. But oh well I still love her for that. We all got up and sat in a circle except Edwerido.

"Oi Edward get off your fat lazy ass and sit down" Emmett yelled

Edward got up and came and sat opposite me. To my right was Jacob then Alice then Rose then Edwerido then Jasper then Emmett who unfortunately sat next to me.

"Okay everyone we're playing spin the bottle Jazz go grab the bottle" Alice instructed

Jazz came back 10 seconds latter with the bottle in hand he sat it down in the middle and went back to his spot next to Edwerido.

"Took you long enough man god I'm getting old here, well not teqnically." Emmett accused.

"O.m.g everyone it's Emmett's big word. Oh we're so proud of you" I joked

Emmett got up and grabbed Mr. Teddykins Nessies child hood bear well she had thousands of them but that was her favorite. He pressed his teeth in Mr. Teddykins neck and bit down ripping him to pieces.

"Emmett that was Nessie's favorite teddy bear. Nessie came running down the stairs she spotted Mr. Teddykins ripped apart. She started crying.

"Emmet that was my child hood bear he was my best friend"

"Yeah well Jacob is your best friend now and your boy friend"

"But Mr. Teddykins experienced everything with me even when I learned to use the potty he was there!"

"Um… Nessie we we're all there I think I should know you were like 'hey everyone looked what I did I know how to go potty yay yay'.

"Don't worry Ness I'll buy you a new one" Rose said

"Thanks aunt Rose at least someone cares"

With that Nessie said her good night and went to bed. Now that was over we could finally play.

"Okay rules are If you get landed once by the same person you peck if twice by the same person you use tongue if three times well you get locked in a closet for 10 minutes and don't think you can get off so easily Jasper will be controlling the emotions" Alice said

"Okay I'm first" I said

I picked up the bottle and spun I could not believe who it landed on. Please tell me I'm dreaming I pinched myself no I'm not dreaming great here comes a living hell I looked at him in his eyes all I saw was lust probably Jaspers controlling there emotions.

(hahahahaha I'm so evil sorry you guys if you want me to continue I will need 15 reviews. And then I will finish it)

By Lucy. Lov ya all please comment.


End file.
